December 2011 Commencement
The December 2011 Commencement ceremony was UTSA's official commencement ceremony celebrating graduates of the Summer 2011 and Fall 2011 semesters. It featured five ceremonies in the Convocation Center. The first was on Thursday, December 15 at 6:00 p.m., then Friday, December 16 at 6:00 p.m., and the others on Saturday, December 17 at 9:00 a.m., 1:00 p.m., and 4:30 p.m. Schedule First ceremony: COLFA Second ceremony: COEHD Third ceremony: COB Fourth ceremony: COE and COS Fifth ceremony: COA and COPP Marshals University Marshals *Thelma Duffey *Roger Enriquez *Dana A. Forgione *Jeffery A. Halley *Les E. Shephard College of Architecture *John H. Alexander, Department of Architecture *Sedef Doganer, Department of Architecture *Suat M. Gunhan, Department of Architecture *Sue Ann Pemberton-Haugh, Department of Architecture College of Business *Karan Bhanot, Department of Finance *Jeffery P. Boone, Department of Accounting *Victor De Oliveira, Department of Management Science and Statistics *Kevin P. Grant, Department of Information Systems *Tina M. Lowrey, Department of Marketing *John P. McCray, Department of Management *Joel G. Saegert, Department of Marketing *Elaine Sanders, Department of Accounting College of Education and Human Development *Lesli Biediger-Friedman, Department of Health and Kinesiology *Shane Crosby, Professor of Interdisciplinary Learning and Teaching *Marcheta Evans, Department of Counseling *Norma S. Guerra, Department of Educational Psychology *Lee L. Mason, Professor of Interdisciplinary Learning and Teaching *Elizabeth T. Murakami-Ramalho, Department of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Maricela Oliva, Department of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Shannon J. Sauro, Department of Bicultural-Bilingual Studies College of Engineering *Samer Dessouky, Department of Civil Engineering *Yufang Jin, Department of Electrical Engineering *Heather J. Shipley, Department of Civil Engineering *Jing Yong Ye, Department of Biomedical Engineering College of Liberal and Fine Arts *Bernadette D. Andrea, Department of English *James S. Balentine, Department of Music *Thomas J. Bellows, Department of Political Science and Geography *Karen L. Daas, Department of Communication *Teresa Eckmann, Department of Art *Maryellen Garcia, Department of Modern Languages and Literatures *Anne Hardgrove, Department of History *David R. Pillow, Department of Psychology College of Public Policy *Rosalie N. Ambrosino, Department of Social Work *Michael J. Gilbert, Department of Criminal Justice *Jolyn G. Mikow, Department of Social Work *Lloyd B. Potter, Department of Demography and Organization Studies College of Sciences *Edwin J. Barea-Rodriguez, Department of Biology *Alan R. Dutton, Department of Geological Sciences *Craig T. Jordan, Department of Biology *Francis A. Norman, Department of Mathematics Faculty Stage Party Representatives College of Architecture *Taeg K. Nishimoto, Professor of Architecture College of Business *Jan Guynes Clark, Professor of Information Systems *Nandini Kannan, Professor of Management Science and Statistics *Mark T. Leung, Associate Professor of Management Science and Statistics *L. J. Shrum, Professor of Marketing *Ram Tripathi, Professor of Management Science and Statistics *John K. Wald, Professor of Finance *Keying Ye, Professor of Management Science and Statistics College of Education and Human Development *Gloria E. Crisp, Assistant Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Gerard A. Dizinno, Associate Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Encarnacion Garza, Associate Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Juliet Langman, Associate Professor of Bicultural-Bilingual Studies *Mariela A. Rodriguez, Associate Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Alan R. Shoho, Associate Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Armando L. Trujillo, Associate Professor of Bicultural-Bilingual Studies College of Engineering *Sos Agaian, Professor of Electrical Engineering *Rena Bizios, Professor of Biomedical Engineering *Hai-Chao Han, Professor of Mechanical Engineering *Kyle E. Murray, Assistant Professor of Geological Sciences *Anson J. L. Ong, Professor of Biomedical Engineering College of Liberal and Fine Arts *Norma Cantu, Professor of English *Kent T. Rush, Professor of Art College of Public Policy *P. Johnelle Sparks, Assistant Professor of Demography and Organization Studies College of Sciences *Andrey A. Chabanov, Associate Professor of Physics *Gary O. Gaufo, Assistant Professor of Biology *John McCarrey, Professor of Biology *Jianwei Niu, Assistant Professor of Computer Science *Kleanthis Psarris, Professor of Computer Science *Janakiram Seshu, Associate Professor of Biology *J. Hunter Waite, Adjoint Professor of Physics *Floyd L. Wormley, Associate Professor of Biology Honors College *Richard A. Diem, Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Thomas G. Forsthuber, Professor of Biology *Kolleen M. Guy, Associate Professor of History *Ronald B. Sweet, Lecturer II of Finance *Marie S. Tillyer, Associate Professor of Criminal Justice References Category:Commencement Category:2011-2012 at UTSA